Sonic Heroes & Loud
by UltimateSTH
Summary: After a young kid is kidnapped and taken away from his original world, he ends up living through a lot of crazy adventures in the next one, can he survive?...Yeah probably


_**Lincoln:This is a non canon fanwork, regardless of how well you think it portrays the characters, we suggest you search official material to get a feeling of them, enjoy!**_

* * *

Lincoln observes the resistance, all smiling, fist bumping and celebrating their victory, now the Eggman Empire got defeated and peace reigns in Planet Freedom once more...at least on the land of the sky anyways.

The 17 year old teen simply sits on the ground, he had to admit, he just wanted to lay here and enjoy their victory, not neccesarily by partying but just watching everyone else.

"Hey Lincoln" Someone called him.

He turned his head around to see a pink hedgehog come over to him.

"Hey Amy, how ya been?...Aside from co-commanding the resistance that is"

"Fine, all things considered, Sonic is back, the land of the sky is free again and Eggman and Inifinite are defeated and likely won't come back for quite some time...hopefully"

The snow haired teen let's out a sigh.

"Wanna go join the others, they're over there"

"Sure" He got up.

He walked over to the higher ups of the resistance...or as they were know before, the Sonic Heroes.

Also, what he could consider is closest friends and the closest thing to family he has here.

He got depressed somewhat, he loved them a lot and certainly wouldn't trade them for anything...but he also missed his old family and friends.

6 years he's been here, since he was far away from them and likely never will met them again, if what Tails said to him years ago was any indication.

He didn't notice someone talking with him until he was nudged.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?"

He looked at him, a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, his clothes were torn, he was charred, ruffled and scarred (with one big scar running down his left eye) and a tired look in his face.

Which was understandable, given what he had to endure for 6 months.

"I'm fine Sonic, just-"

"Remembering your old home?"

"Yeah, it's one of those times"

"Don't worry buddy, like I told you, we will find a way to get you back"

'But I don't want to leave you guys either' Lincoln thought.

"Anyways, we should be happy though, everything will be back to normal now...or something close enough" Lincoln says out loud (heh).

"Besides, are you ok? You know, after-"

"Look, let's not worry about that, just don't, I want to enjoy this" Sonic's confident demeanor falered for a bit.

"Ok"

He looked around seeing his other friends, ranging for anthropes to robots, all aided into beating Eggman in some shape or capacity.

He spotted a red wolf with yellow eyes and glasses, he was known as the rookie...though that name sure as hell didn't fit him now after all he did, but is real name is Gadget.

He did a wave at him, who shyly waved back, despite everything that he went through and did, he was still a dork.

Kinda like him when he first started.

Ah, when he was a relatively innocent child...well, technically he wasn't even then, since he still has bad memories of being kidnapped by Eggman.

Meh, he deal with it, just like he has been doing.

"Hey guys, someone wants to take us a photo" Said a white bat know as Rouge.

The Sonic Heroes plus Gadget saw that a member of the resistance wanted to take a photo of them.

Sonic smiled and beckoned everyone to pose.

Lincoln let out a sigh but still smiled for the camara, while giving the victory sin with one of his hands, doing his own pose to fit with everyone else.

*CLICK*

* * *

 **Age:11 years old**

"For god sake! Talking with them is impossible!" Yelled a snowy haired preteen.

He was currently walking around the streets, it was noon so not many people were around here, perfect for him to talk around here without disturbing many people.

"I mean, I just told them that Lily was the one who did it, because baby aren't fully developed and can break things, it's okay, but no they get angry at me at me for having the 'audacity' of 'blaming' Lily" He let out a huff.

Despite his words, he wasn't actually that angry with them, he just got out of the house to let them blow off some steam, plus mom saw what happened and reassured him that she will talk to them.

"Meh, this will end up being nothing but a silly memory anyways"

He looked at the sunset bathed park.

It looked nice.

Yet he heard something, footsteps, in front of him...despite not actually anyone being there.

His curiosity led him to try and find out that was.

He used his hears to follow the sound, thanks to how quiet everything was, it was remarkable easy.

He keep walking, the sky darkening but he paid no mind to it, he keep walking until he entered an abandoned factory.

He keep following the footsteps, this time trying to be careful to not trip over with something.

That was until he found something.

Something that looked like a grey capsule, with a small window that showed little animals inside and a big yellow button at the top.

Then, two robots appeared out of nowhere, with animals captured.

'So that's the footsteps I heard'

The two bots opened up a compartment in the capsule and dropped the animals there, then locked it again.

The two became invisible again and proceeded to leave.

Lincoln didn't know why they were doing this, but he assumed nothing good.

He saw that the animals were sad, trying to find their way out of there, but it was no use.

Something in Lincoln told him to free those animals, maybe it was all those times Lana drilled him about them...or simply some bizarre desire of being a hero, either way he wanted to do something about it.

He noticed the big yellow button.

Maybe that free's them?...Or blows it up.

Well, gotta do something.

He carefully tip toed to the capsule and climbed it up.

'Well, here it goes'

He pushed the button.

The capsule had multiple explosions before breaking and freeing the animals inside.

Then, a red alarm started blaring, though the animals were long gone.

"Suddenly multiple robots dropped their invisibility and looked around perplexed as to what happened, Lincoln just stared in shock.

The robots and Linc stared into each other...before Lincoln jumped and tried to escape full speed outta there...before getting caught the second he stepped out of the factory.

In hindsight, he should have done more exercise.

The robots all held him together by his limbs, unable to get out, then they dragged him somewhere else.

They went deep into the factory, Lincoln trying to get out only to waste energy as he did so.

Then, he was in front of a tall, bald, fat man with a fantastic mustache.

"So, you tell me he's the one who freed the animals? Because you where asleep in the job?" His voice big and over the top.

The robot sadly nodded.

The man took deep breaths.

"I know relying on you was going to get me in trouble, I throw you against the hedgehog so you can die later, first I gotta deal with this brat"

He then turned around to face him.

"So, you think you can just go and ruin my progress here, after the loops I had to got to get universal travel to work? Boy?"

"Well...yes" Lincoln immediately wanted to shut up after that, what did come over him?

"Oh, so we get a funny guy here, don't we?"

"Technically the funny one would be my sister" Why couldn't he stop talking?

The fat man grunted...before getting a sinister grin.

"Well, since all my animals went away, why I don't start experimenting with you"

Lincoln got a horrified expression on his face, so much that he didn't fire back this time.

"Cat got your tongue this time, hasn't he? Well, say goodbye to your world kid...because if you ever come back, it be as a robot!"

Lincoln tried to scream but one of the robots covered his mouth.

"Or as a mutant...rodent...superhuman...meh, whatever it occurs to me at the moment"

Lincoln tried to struggle once again, but couldn't do anything except lose more energy, the after a quick shock he went unconscious.

And that was his last day on his universe.

* * *

 _ **Whew, that took too long to do...for something so barebones and rushed.**_

 _ **No lie, I think this is...kinda bad, but eh.**_

 _ **Anyone who knows me for a long time will know that I did a STH & TLH crossover quite some time ago by now, which involved Lincoln living in the sonic universe after being kidnapped by Eggman.**_

 _ **It was, technically, my first loud house story, before I went and started to do solo TLH stories.**_

 _ **Looking back I never finished the christmas special nor did I do much with this universe, so now that i'm a more experienced writer...somewhat, I decided to do another crack at this nut and reboot the idea.**_

 _ **I also wanted to have an opinion about these two options to how it should go.**_

 _ **the first one was going from this point all the way to were the fic starts, problem is it's too similar to Lincoln Casagrande and...it practically starts from the original adventure game up til forces and THEN we mover forward...which needles to say, it will take too fucking long.**_

 _ **So my other idea was do a present and past kinda deal, where the chapters flashback to a distant part of Lincoln's and the others past, while at the same time also detailing their recovery and adventures post forces.**_

 _ **It's your choice...assuming any of you care.**_

 _ **This fic will take elements from STC and it's Online version, IDW comic, Sonic Boom, the OVA, X, some minor stuff and obviously the games, while I don't have a lot of side material for TLH to draw so...**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Catch you later!**_


End file.
